2x07 Sisterly Love
by p3btvs
Summary: this is the 7th episode of season 2. season 2 was never finished so...here is my version! in this episode Tru's sister gives her a call when she gets out of rehab and wants to see tru. but before tru can see her sister, she must relive her day and save he
1. Act I

Ext: Hudson University

Int: Anatomy Lab

Time: 3:00 P.M.

Tru sleeps as the professor gives instructions on what to look for in the dead bodies that lay on the slabs in front of the students. He sends the students off to work and Avery notices that Tru is sleeping.

Avery: Tru…Tru wake up!

Tru wakes.

Tru: (clears throat) How long was I out for?

Avery: You kinda dozed off about five minutes after class started. Don't worry though, I took notes.

Tru: (smiling) I have the best lab partners ever!

Tru takes Avery's notebook and opens her own. She grabs her pen and begins to copy the notes.

Avery: Yeah…speaking of partners, have you and Jensen made it official yet? (Tru gives Avery a look) Oh don't give me that look! I saw you two last week under the mistletoe.

Tru closes both notebooks. Then both students begin to make incisions on their group's body.

Avery: So…

Tru: (sighs) No! It isn't official! Now be quiet because here he comes!

Jensen walks over and joins his lab partners.

Jensen: So…what are you two talking about? I hope it's about how we really need to study for tomorrow's test!

Avery: No…actually we were talking about how _I _would ask someone to date _me_ if they kissed me a week ago.

Tru and Jensen widen their eyes. Tru looks at Avery then at Jensen who is looking at her.

Tru: That is so not what we were talking about!

Jensen: Well…do you?

Tru gets ready to answer him right as her phone rings. She lets out a sigh.

Tru: I'll get back to you on that.

Tru looks at the number on the caller ID and answers the phone.

Tru: Hello?

Caller: Tru! Hey it's Meredith!

Tru looks shocked and covers the receiver of the phone with her hands. She looks at Jensen.

Tru: I have to take this. I am so sorry.

Tru gets up and walks out of the classroom.

Tru: Yeah. Meredith. What is it?

Meredith: Tru, you don't sound too happy to hear from me.

Tru: Well, I'm shocked! I mean, first dad moves into town and now you call from out of nowhere…

Meredith: Wait, dad moved into town?

Tru: Yeah, I actually think he might be up to something but whatever. So…what's up?

Meredith: Well I'm out of rehab now and I was wondering if you wanted to eat dinner tonight, you know, just the two of us!

Tru: Yeah! That sounds great! I gotta go though! I'm in the middle of class right now but I will see you tonight.

Meredith: Okay, bye!

Tru: Bye

Tru hangs up the phone and goes back into the classroom. Tru looks at Jensen who is looking at her.

Tru: Look, I gotta run but we will talk later! I promise!

Tru runs out of the classroom. Avery looks at Jensen.

Avery: She turned you down.

Jensen: She did not turn me down!

Ext: City Morgue

Int: Davis' office

Time: 4:00 P.M.

Tru walks in to find Davis pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Tru: Hey Davis! I need to take tonight off.

Davis turns around.

Davis: Why?

Tru: Well get this, right as Jensen is getting ready to ask me out, my sister calls me! She is out of rehab and wants to have dinner tonight…just the two of us.

Davis: well what is wrong with that?

Tru: Meredith doesn't do dinners with just the two of us. And besides…what if a body…

Carrie walks into Davis' office

Tru: …comes in and you need help.

Carrie: Or...the body needs help and you relive your day.

Tru looks at Davis.

Tru: Davis! You told her!

Davis: What! I thought she could be helpful.

Carrie: Don't worry Tru. Your secret is safe with me.

Tru: But it wasn't your secret to know.

Tru looks at Davis. She is hurt.

Tru: Or your secret to tell.

Davis: Tru I'm…

Tru: Whatever!

Tru walks out of Davis' office.

Opening credits

End of Act I


	2. Act II

Ext. Street

Time: 4:15 P.M.

Tru and Harrison are walking down the street to go and eat lunch.

Harrison: So he just told this woman, that he barely even knows, your big secret just because he has a little crush on her!?!

Tru: Pretty much. God I so can't handle this right now!

Harrison: What do you mean? What's going on?

Tru: Well, of course there is Jack who is out to kill every life that I am supposed to save! Then dad moves into town and starts acting all suspicious and gives you a freaking amazing apartment. What is that all about?!?

Harrison: I couldn't even begin to tell you! But I feel that the list doesn't stop here…keep going.

Tru: Damn skippy! So…Jensen was trying to ask me out, finally, but with perfect timing…Meredith called me so I couldn't answer him…

Harrison: Whoa whoa whoa…Meredith called you? Is she out of Rehab?

Tru: Yeah. She wants to have dinner tonight "just the two of us."

Harrison: Weird.

Tru: Yeah.

Harrison stops dead in his tracks as Tru keeps on walking. She finally notices that he is no longer next to her and turns around.

Harrison: Oh no!

Tru: What? What is it?

Harrison: I stepped in gum! Damn it! These are my brand new shoes!

Tru: Well, here, let's go inside and eat. I am starving! And I'll make you a deal, if my day rewinds today…I will stop you from stepping in the gum!

Harrison: Yeah that isn't so funny! Because you are going to want something in exchange I already know!

Tru: Harrison, we will worry about that tomorrow.

Tru and Harrison walk inside the standard café.

Ext. City Morgue

Int. Carrie's office

Time: 6:15 P.M.

Carrie is on the phone talking to Jack.

Carrie: So I finally got him to open up to me and tell me Tru's secret.

Jack: Perfect!

Carrie: So what do you need me to do next?

Jack: I need you to break the bond between Tru and Davis!

Carrie: Well I think I started that already! When she found out I knew she flipped out and started yelling at him.

Jack: Well they have bumped heads before and they always make up. You need to really get in between them!

Carrie: well how should I do it?

Jack: I don't know! Be creative!

There is a knock on Carrie's office door. She looks up to see Davis in the doorway.

Carrie: So I will definitely get back to you Mr. McFinley.

Carrie hangs up the phone.

Carrie: Davis come in.

Davis enters Carrie's office and takes a seat in a chair in front of her desk.

Davis: Carrie…um…I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier…I mean with Tru.

Carrie: Yes…

Davis: Well, I thought we said that we would tell her when she was ready.

Carrie: Well she would have been even more upset with us if she knew that I knew for a long period of time rather than a short one.

Davis: How would you know that?

Carrie: I'm a psychiatrist. It's basic knowledge.

Davis: You still shouldn't have told her. She didn't deserve to find out like that!

Carrie: Find out like what?

Davis (pauses): From you.

Davis gets out of the chair and walks out of Carrie's office. Carrie looks shocked and picks up the phone. She dials a number and pauses for a moment. Someone picks up on the other line, it is Jack.

Carrie: Well the plan backfired! Davis yelled at me and then stormed out of my office!

Jack: Well fix it!

Ext. Restaurant

Int. Restaurant

Time: 8:30 P.M.

Tru sits at a table. She looks around the restaurant then at her watch then around the restaurant again. Tru's phone rings. She looks at the caller ID and answers the phone.

Tru: Davis, I don't want to talk to you right now!

Davis: Tru…I need you to come in.

Tru: But I have the night off!

Davis: Let's just say this is a family emergency! Now I need you to come in!

Tru: Fine! But don't think that I'm not mad at you! I'll be in in a few.

Tru hangs up the phone and walks up to the front door. She writes down a note and hands it to the concierge.

Ext. City Morgue

Int. Davis' office

Time: 9:17 P.M.

Tru walks into the office to find Davis sitting at his desk rubbing his forehead.

Tru: Okay Davis, what did Harry do now?

Davis raises his head and looks at Tru.

Davis: Huh...oh…no…it isn't Harrison.

Tru (looking worried): Is it Meredith? Did she call to say she wasn't going to show up?

Davis: Not…not exactly.

Tru: Okay Davis you are really starting to scare me! What happened?

Davis looks from Tru to a body bag on a slab in the other room. Tru follows his glance and realizes what is going on.

Tru: No…

Tru runs to the body bag and unzips it. Meredith's body is laying on the table lifeless.

Tru: What happened?

Davis: She was speeding and her car skid out of control and she slammed into a brick wall. I am guessing the cause of death was her neck breaking.

Tru begins to sob and then gets a disturbing look on her face as she begins to think the worst.

Tru: Was she on drugs?

As Davis begins to answer, Tru hears a voice whisper her name.

Voice (whispering): _Tru_...

Tru looks at Meredith's body. The body open's its eyes and looks at Tru.

Meredith (whispering): _Help me_!

Tru gets sucked out of reality as different shots of her day run through her head.

Int. Anatomy lab

Time: 2:55 P.M.

Tru gasps and jerks awake. She sees Avery standing over her. Tru knows that Avery was getting ready to wake her up.

Avery: Whoa whoa whoa clam down Tru! Sheesh! Did you have a bad dream?

Tru: The worst!

Tru gets a worried look on her face and looks around the room. She knows of the big day that lies ahead.

End of Act II


	3. Act III

Int: Anatomy Lab

Time: 3:00 P.M.

Tru puts on her jacket and slings her backpack over her shoulder. She begins to make her way for the door as Avery steps in her way.

Avery: Hey! Where are you going?

Tru: Okay, one day…maybe…I will let you know why I always have to run off all the time and why I know things at the drop off a hat like how I need to copy the notes that you took today and how in (looks at her watch and back at Avery) five minutes my phone will ring and it will be my sister. Oh and Jensen and I will talk about being a couple when we're ready!

Jensen: We will?

Tru turns around to find Jensen standing behind her.

Tru: If you're free at 10:00 tonight we could…you know…if you want to.

Jensen: I do. So 10:00 tonight it is.

Tru's phone rings. She looks at the caller ID then to Avery. Avery looks shocked.

Tru: See.

Tru answers her phone.

Tru: Hey Meredith!

Meredith: How did you know it was me?

Tru covers up the receiver with her hand and looks at Jensen.

Tru: We'll talk later!

Tru uncovers the receiver and walks out the door. She begins to talk to Meredith again.

Tru: So what were we talking about?

Meredith: Well…I asked how you knew it was me and you didn't answer.

Tru: Oh…right…caller ID.

Meredith: Right…well anyways do you want to have dinner tonight? Just the two of us?

Tru: Actually, I have to work tonight but I am free all day today so let's just hang out! Interested?

Meredith: I don't know…I was really looking forward to dinner!

Tru: Come on! We can do some sister bonding! Seriously let's do it!

Meredith (unsure): Okay. Where should we meet up at?

Tru: How about the Morgue?

Meredith: You still work there?

Tru: Yeah. Is the Morgue a problem because we could meet somewhere else?

Tru crossed her fingers. She didn't want to meet anywhere else besides the Morgue where she knew Meredith would be safe!

Meredith: No. How about we meet there at 4:00?

Tru remembers what happened to Harrison yesterday and the promise she made him.

Tru: Actually let's meet at 4:30.

Meredith: Okay…see you then.

Tru hangs up the phone. She opens it back up and dials Harrison's number. After a few minuets Harrison answers.

Tru: Harrison, stay right where you are and I will be there in a few seconds!

Tru hangs up her phone and runs off.

Ext: City Morgue

Int: Carrie's Office

Time: 3:45 P.M.

Carrie sits alone at her desk filling out paperwork. Her phone rings. She signs a sheet of paper as the phone rings a second time. She lets out a sigh and then answers the phone.

Carrie: Yes this is Dr. Carrie Allen how may I help you?

Caller: Carrie…it's Jack. It's one of those days…

Carrie: What do I need to know?

Jack: Well you blew it yesterday!

Carrie: Blew what?

Jack: Well you revealed to our young Tru that you know her secret and chances are…she remembers it! And, as we discussed yesterday, you need to get in between Tru and Davis and break the bond between them.

Carrie: Well how…

Jack (cutting her off): …do you do that? Be creative and work from home the rest of the day and avoid Davis at all cost!

Carrie: Gotcha

Both Jack and Carrie hang up their phones. Carrie gathers up her things getting ready to leave.

Ext: Street

Time: 4:00 P.M.

Tru and Harrison are walking down the street. Tru begins to explain what is going on to Harrison.

Tru: So Meredith called me yesterday…and today. She wanted to have dinner tonight but I convinced her to hang out today and stay out of her car!

Harrison: Why?

Tru: Oh…right. (Pauses) Yesterday, the person whop asked for my help…was Meredith! She died in a car crash.

Harrison: What?!? Why didn't you tell me this?!?

Tru: Well it slipped my mind! I have a lot on my plate right now! Davis told Carrie my secret and Jack is going to try and kill my sister!

Harrison: Not if I can help it!

Tru: Wait stop!

Tru extends her arm in front of Harrison forcing him to stop. Tru looks at the ground seeing the gum that Harrison stepped on yesterday.

Tru: Well I saved your new shoes…now off to save Meredith's life!

Harrison: Tru wait. What about Jack?

Tru: He won't get the chance to do anything! She will be with me all day and the second I see him I will call the cops! Now if you would excuse me, I have to go rip Davis a new ass.

Tru runs off. Harrison goes to walk off but steps in the gum.

Harrison: Ah damn it!

Ext: City Morgue

Int: Davis' Office

Time: 4:21 P.M.

Tru walks into Davis' office to find him at his desk.

Tru: So it's a rewind day and I'm pretty pissed at you so I will just give you the short version!

Davis: Why are you pissed at me?

Tru: Oh, only because you told Carrie about me!

Davis looks shocked.

Davis: Oh…

Tru: Yeah…so anyways, Meredith died yesterday. She broke her neck in a car crash, so when she called today I convinced her to hang out with me all day.

Davis: Um…what about Jack?

Tru: Well like I told Harrison…he won't even get a chance! The second I see him I am calling the cops! I am done playing games with him! But I will need you to keep your cell phone handy just in case I need you.

Davis: Got it.

Tru: But don't think that I'm not mad at you for telling Carrie!

Davis nods his head in as if saying he understood. Tru walks out of Davis' office and pauses for a moment. She looks at her watch then steps into Davis' office again.

Tru: Carrie.

Davis: What?

Tru: Carrie was supposed to come into your office today and tell me that she knew!

Davis: When?

Tru: Well I did get here a little earlier today but by the time Meredith gets here, she should be here.

Davis: And if she isn't?

Tru: Then somebody messed her day up. The only person I can think of that could do that is Jack but…why? Why would he do that? Does he even know her?

Davis: Well they met last week at your Christmas Party but they didn't talk much…I made sure of that after I saw him talking to her that one day. Tell you what…at 5:00 I will call her and keep you posted.

Tru: Great! Listen, I am going to wait for Meredith in the parking lot and I will call you if I need you.

Tru turns to walk out. Davis stops her.

Davis: Tru…

Tru: Yeah…what's up?

Davis looks around the room and then at the floor. He rubs his neck and looks at Tru.

Davis: I'm sorry.

Tru: Apology accepted…maybe. I will see you later and don't forget, at 5:00 you call me!

Davis: I got it!

Tru leaves Davis' office and runs for the parking lot.

Ext: Parking lot

Time: 4:35

Tru is sitting in her car waiting for Meredith to show up. She checks her watch and gets her phone out and starts to dial a number when she sees Meredith's car. She smiles in relief and waits until Meredith steps out of her car before she steps out of her own.

Tru: Meredith! Hey! I thought for a second there that you weren't going to show up!

Meredith: Oh come on Tru! I wouldn't miss this for the world! Where are we off to?

Tru (thinks for a second): The Mall.

Meredith: Okay…let's go. I'll follow you?

Tru: NO! Let's rode together…in my car! It will save you gas money!

Meredith: Okay you convinced me! Let's do it to it!

Tru and Meredith get into Tru's car and drive off.

Int: Davis' Office

Time: 4:55

Davis checks his watch and picks up his phone. He dials in Carrie's work number and gets no answer. He hangs up and tries her cell phone. She answers it.

Carrie: Hey Davis? What is going on?

Davis: Oh nothing. I just called your work phone and you didn't answer…where are you?

Carrie: Oh I decided to work from home today. I'm not feeling well.

Davis (raises eyebrows): Oh okay. Well I will see you tomorrow then.

Carrie: Yes I will see you tomorrow!

Davis and Carrie hang up on each other. Almost immediately Davis picks up his phone and dials Tru's number. The phone rings once and then she answers it.

Tru: Yeah Davis…what is it? Meredith and I are driving to the Mall!

Davis: Someone seriously messed up Carrie's day! She is working from home! She says she is sick!

Tru: No way! God I hope I see Jack today! I really want to ask him about that!

Davis: Okay but Tru you be careful! By being in that car with your sister you are putting your life in danger as well!

Tru: Thanks Davis. I will talk to you soon!

Tru and Davis hang up with each other. Meredith looks at Tru.

Meredith: What was that all about?

Tru: Oh nothing…just my job!

End of Act III


	4. Act IV

Ext: Mall

Int: Food Court

Time: 5:15

Tru and Meredith are sitting at a table eating Chinese food. The two hadn't spoken since they got out of the car.

Meredith: So where do you want to go? Are you looking for anything in particular?

Tru: No not really. I just wanted to do some serious sister bonding! We used to be so close Mere. What happened?

Meredith: Well obviously for me it was the…you know. And you just became distant after Mom's death.

Tru: Yeah I guess you're right. Well know more! Me and you are going to be two peas in a pod…inseparable!

Tru looks up to see Harrison standing by the restrooms. He is waving for her to come join him. Tru is struck with a hard decision. What if Jack is near by? Should she really leave Meredith alone by herself? Harrison pulls out his cell phone. Tru didn't want Meredith to possibly hear what he had to say to her if it was "work" related. Meredith still didn't know that Tru re-lived days…nor did she want to.

Tru (sighs): I will be right back?

Meredith: But you just said we would be inseparable…

Tru: Well we can start when I get back.

Tru goes to walk off from the table but stops. She points her finger at Meredith and forces a fake smile.

Tru: Don't you dare move missy!

Tru walks off. Meredith looks confused but gets over it as she shoves her food in her face. Tru walks up to Harrison.

Tru: What do you want Harry?

Harrison: I just thought I would let you know that I have been following Jack. He hasn't been anywhere near you guys. It is like he doesn't even know that Meredith is or was going to die.

Tru: Oh he knows!

Tru tilts her head back a little trying to calm down. She closes her eyes for a few seconds then opens them and sees a mirror. In the mirror she sees the reflection of Jack.

Tru: what the hell?!? How does he always know?

Harrison: What are you talking about?

Tru, now turned around looking at Jack and not his reflection, points at him.

Harrison: That son of a –

Harrison goes to step forward but Tru stops him.

Tru: No! We don't need you to be in jail especially now! We will deal with this but not your way!

Harrison: Oh and what way _are_ we going to deal with this?

Tru looks around. She sees a security guard eating a sub sandwich.

Tru: My way.

Tru walks up to the security guard.

Tru: Excuse me sir…

Guard: Not now little missy I am on my lunch!

Tru: But sir it is really important. I am being followed by that man over there.

Tru points to Jack. The security guard follows her finger and sees Jack. He gets out his two-way radio and begins to speak in it.

Guard: Steve, we have a woman saying she is being followed by a man in a brown leather jacket standing in front of "Foot Locker". Could you check that out for me?

Steve (from other end of radio): Ten four.

Tru: Thank you so much sir! If you need me or my brother we will be with my sister over there.

Guard: No problem ma'am. I will keep an eye out for you if we need you.

Harrison and Tru walk off to go join Meredith who is still eating. She is oblivious as to what just happened and Tru wants to keep it that way.

Tru: Hey Mere look who I found wondering around.

Meredith (looking at Harrison): Awww! A stray pup! Can we keep him pleeeease?

Tru and Meredith share a laugh while Harrison lets out a fake one.

Harrison: Real funny guys! Listen I'm going to grab a bit to eat, will you two wait for me?

Meredith: Yeah, actually I'll go with you. I'm still a little hungry.

Harrison and Meredith walk towards the individual fast food restaurants. Tru takes a seat and looks around for Jack. While she is looking behind her she feels someone shake the table as they sit. She turns to see who it is…she guesses it's Harrison.

Tru: Let me guess Harry, out of – you!

Jack: Yep! Me! In the flesh!

Tru looks around for a security guard noticing that the one who was on his break is now gone.

Tru: What are you doing here?

Jack: I'm just here to let you know that I am going to get her. No matter what you do to try and stop me I _will_ get her.

Tru: I don't know what you are talking about.

Jack: Oh yes you do. It's cute though…that you're trying to save her.

Tru sees out of the corner of her eye a big man standing beside Jack. She looks at his name-tag. It has the name "Steve" printed on it.

Steve: Excuse me sir but are you bothering this young lady?

Jack: No actually she is an old friend. We go way back.

Steve looks at Tru.

Steve: Is this True?

Tru: No actually it isn't! He has been following me around all day. You know Jack I really wish you would stop thinking that we still have a relationship! And I also wish you would stop threatening me and my family!

Steve widens his eyes and grabs Jack. Jack looks at Tru in shock and gets hauled off by Steve. Harrison and Meredith come over with trays full of food. Tru looks at them in disbelief.

Tru: Sheesh are you two feeding an army or something?

Harrison: Ha Ha very funny!

Meredith (pointing in the direction Jack and Steve went): So what was that all about?

Tru: Oh nothing…he has just been harassing young women all day and they finally caught him I guess.

Meredith looks hard at Tru. She finally perks up the courage to ask the question she has been wondering for months.

Meredith: Tru are you hiding something from me?

Tru looks at Meredith. She can't back out of this one and she knows it.

Tru: Yes.

Harrison starts to cough choking on his food. He is shocked that Tru is going to tell Meredith about her real job…or was she? She had the look on her face that he had seen many times, the look that she was trying to think of something off the top of her head. Harrison stops choking and Tru begins to speak.

Tru: Okay Meredith I am going to tell you something that you can't tell anyone! Not even dad! And I need you to not interrupt me or I won't get everything out. Do you promise?

Meredith: Yeah I promise.

Tru takes a deep breath and Harrison does the same. Maybe he was wrong about her "look". Meredith looks like she is about to get "punk'd".

Tru: Okay so here it goes. Mom had a special gift that she passed on to me. She could re-live days. A dead body would ask for her help, her day re-wound and she would save whoever it was that needed to be saved. The moment she died, the calling was passed onto me. That is why I work at the Morgue, so I can hear the calls coming from the dead bodies. The man that was taken away wasn't really following around young women…he has a calling too, but a different one then mine. He is supposed to kill the innocent people that I am supposed to save. And he is here, because he is trying to kill you.

Tru takes a deep breath. She feels and looks like a load had just been lifted off of her chest. Meredith is speechless as she is trying to take all this in. She looks confused and then looks at Tru.

Meredith: Does that mean that I died today?

Tru: Well it's not today…it was yesterday.

Meredith: But I died?

Tru doesn't know what to say. She looks at Harrison for support but he is speechless as well. She looks back at Meredith.

Tru: Yes.

A single tear rolls down Meredith's face. She looks at Harrison noticing that he is somewhat stunned but not as much as she is.

Meredith: I take it that you know about it.

Harrison. Uh…yeah.

Meredith: I see. Well it has been fun catching up with you guys. I have to go.

Tru: Meredith! Didn't you hear me? You need to stay around me at all times today!

Meredith stands up and grabs her coat that is on the back of her chair.

Meredith: Honestly Tru I don't want to be around either of you right now!

Harrison stands.

Harrison: Meredith, if it helps…I died too but Tru saved me! And you want to know why I didn't freak out when she told me that I died? It was because I trusted her! She is my family and I trusted her with my life and now you need to too!

Meredith looks shocked as another tear rolled down her face and another. She didn't want to learn that her sister was a supernatural freak and that her brother had died. She said the only words that she could think of before walking off.

Meredith: Screw you guys!

Meredith walks off and storms right out of the main entrance to the mall. Tru and Harrison look at each other. Harrison has a disbelieving look on his face and Tru has the look of failure on hers. Harrison looks at Tru and notices her look.

Harrison: Tru don't think what you are thinking! You know that you can still save her!

Tru: I sure as hell hope so.

End of Act IV


	5. Act V

Ext. Mall

Time: 6:00 P.M.

Tru and Harrison are leaving the mall. Harrison notices that Tru is almost crying. He holds his arm out to hug her; she looks at him, embraces the hug, and begins to sob.

Tru: I don't know what to do Harry? Our sister could be dead in the matter of hours and I can't save her because she doesn't want to even see me.

Harrison: Come on Tru. Don't do this to yourself! You know that you can save her.

Harrison grabs Tru's arms and holds her away from him while looking at her dead in the eyes.

Harrison: You're the infamous Tru Davies. You have saved countless lives and most of them you had Jack to deal with. Why should this time be any different?

Tru: Because this time, if I lose I'm not just losing an innocent…I'm losing my sister.

Tru begins to cry and Harrison hugs her again. He closes his eyes trying to think of a solution to the problem. When he opens them he sees a car driving towards them. He takes Tru and dives out of the way. When he looks back he notices that it was Meredith in the car, but she wasn't alone. Tru also notices that it is Meredith's car, and when she looks more closely, she sees a figure in the passenger seat. Tru pulls out her cell phone and calls Meredith's number.

Voice: Hello?

Tru: Meredith who is…

Voice: Oh hey Tru. It's your buddy, Jack. Meredith is kind of tied up at the moment. Would you like to say hi?

Tru listens. She hears moans coming from the other end of the phone followed by the sound of tape ripping.

Meredith (on the other end of the phone): OW! Tru help me please!

The moans continue as Jack puts the tape back over Meredith's mouth.

Jack: Well Tru you couldn't leave well enough alone could you? Now I have to stoop this low, to actually kidnap an innocent life that YOU are supposed to save. But how can you save her when you don't know where she is?

Tru hangs up the phone and collapses to her knees and begins to cry uncontrollably. Harrison kneels down and tries to calm Tru down.

Harrison: Tru! Tru you need to calm down! What is happening? Who was on the phone?

Tru (breathing rapidly): It was Jack. He took Meredith. He is going to kill her!

Harrison looks around for a second. He can't believe what he is hearing. He snatches the phone away from Tru. He dials a number in and waits a few moments before he speaks.

Harrison: Um, yes my name is Harrison Davies. My sister got her cell phone stolen; can you track the phone down? The number is 555-0182. Thank you.

Harrison hangs up the phone, opens it back up and starts pressing buttons.

Harrison: Alright, the phone company sent me a GPS on your phone.

Harrison shows the phone to Tru who is still on her knees crying.

Harrison: See this red dot? That is where the phone is which means that is where Meredith is. Now we have to move.

Tru and Harrison start walking towards his car.

Tru: Hand me my phone.

Harrison does so. Tru calls Davis.

Ext. City Morgue

Int. Davis' Office

Time: 6:20 P.M.

The phone rings as Davis reads a magazine. He answers after the third ring.

Davis: Davis speaking.

Tru: Davis it's Tru. Jack kidnapped my sister he is going to kill her.

Davis: Oh my god! Do you know where he is taking her?

Tru: Well we didn't, but Harrison with his skills assisted and now I'm uploading the GPS to your cell phone.

Davis feels a vibration and checks his shirt pocket. He opens his phone and looks at where Meredith is.

Davis: Oh he actually isn't far from here. Wait. Son of a bitch! I think I know where he is taking her.

Tru: Where?!?

Davis: A few blocks away from the Morgue they are doing construction on a building, lots of danger hazards and three people have already been crushed to death from falling debris. I could have cops there in no time.

Tru: Well get on it then. Tru hangs up her phone. Davis does the same and then picks it up and dials 911.

Ext. Street

Time: 6:31 P.M.

Tru and Harrison are in Harrison's car trying to keep up with the red dot that is rapidly moving on Tru's phone.

Tru: Take a left up here.

Harrison does as Tru says.

Harrison: So not to be insecure and morbid, but, how do you think he will do it?

Tru: Well if I know Jack, he will try to keep to the original death plans and have her break her neck in a car crash. Now take a right and stay on this road. They've stopped.

Ext. Street a few miles away from Tru and Harrison

Time: 6:35 P.M.

Meredith sits quietly in the passenger seat of her car tied up while Jack focuses on the road ahead. Finally he breaks the tension.

Jack: You know I really don't want to do this, but its death's design. Nothing personal.

Meredith begins to sob. Jack rolls down the window near the construction site and throws the cell phone out of the window. He continues to go forward but and he takes a left. He follows this path for a while and stops the car at the edge of a hill. He gets out and examines the scenery around him. At the bottom of the hill there is a brick wall that upper-class citizens put up to keep lower-class people out of there neighborhood. No one is around to see what is about to happen.

Jack: Perfect.

Ext. Construction Site

Time: 6:45

Tru and Jack are searching around for any signs of Meredith. Tru can see the red and blue lights of the cop cars speeding her way. She finally decides to try and call Meredith's cell phone. She waits while the phone rings. Out of nowhere she hears a ring tone going off. She lowers her own phone and tries to follow the sound. She takes a few steps and stops. Looking at the ground, she sees Meredith's cell phone.

Tru: They aren't here!

Harrison: They're over there!

Harrison is pointing at an object in the distance. Tru squint's her eyes so she can see the same thing Harrison does, and it works. Tru runs to Harrison's car and opens the driver's side door and hops in.

Harrison: Whoa wait for me.

Harrison hops in the passenger side and the two speed off. After minutes of zooming past houses and trees, Tru stops the car at the bottom of the hill. She gets out of the car and goes to run up the hill.

Harrison: You couldn't just drive?

Tru: The street is too narrow.

Jack appears from behind a tree.

Jack: She is right.

Harrison: YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Harrison goes to tackle Jack but Jack backs up and holds his hand out.

Jack: Now wait one second! I don't want you to miss any of the show!

Tru: What the hell are you talking about?

Jack pulls out a phone from his back pocket. He dials a number and waits.

Jack: Start the engine and let 'er rip!

Ext. Street, up the hill from where everyone is standing

Time: 7:00P.M.

Carrie comes out from darkness. She is on the phone with Jack.

Carrie: You got it!

Carrie hangs up the phone and opens the car door. She starts the ignition and puts the car in Neutral. She shuts the door and pushes the car down the hill. Tru and Harrison watch in horror as their sister rides to her death. Nearly half way down Harrison punches Jack in the face. Jack falls. Harrison brings his attention back to the car just in time to see Meredith launch herself out of the car door. Tru and Harrison sigh in relief as they watch their sister roll down the hill. She beats the car and tries to get up when she is completely down the hill. Her dizziness makes her walk straight into the path of the car.

Harrison: MEREDITH!

Harrison runs towards Meredith and pushes her out of the way. Now Harrison stares death in the face as the car comes flying towards him.

Tru: HARRY!

Tru also runs up and pushes Harrison out of the way. She doesn't budge though as the car comes for her. Jack looks astonished at the sight of Tru and Harrison's bravery then runs after Tru.

Jack: DAMMIT TRU!

He pushes Tru out of the way just in time as the car hits him and he is sent flying over the hood and hard on the ground.

TO BE CONTINUED…

End of ACT V

End of episode


End file.
